


[林有嘉] You Thought the Story Went This Way

by matcha726



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matcha726/pseuds/matcha726
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Jackson Wang, Kim Yugyeom/Jackson Wang
Kudos: 5





	[林有嘉] You Thought the Story Went This Way

\--

“王嘉尔像是那种…永远不会主动对你提分手的人。”

林在范将小杯里的烧酒一饮而尽。金有谦笑了一声，不知道如何接话，最后含混的跟了一句：“我不清楚…”尾音消失在抿入口中的冰啤酒里。

烤肉已经彻底熟了，嗞啦声渐渐微弱起来，滚烫的铁盘压榨着五花肉里最后一点油花。金有谦赶紧将泛出焦色的肉一一翻面，又向一心只顾喝酒的人的碟子里夹了两块。

“以前吃烤肉的时候好像从来等不到肉焦，”林在范缓慢咀嚼着，“原来三人份有这么多吗？”

“可能看我们是熟客吧。”

“是吗，那他总说两个人当然要点三人份的量。”

“所以才是Jackson哥，不是吗？”金有谦浅笑起来，埋头拿生菜叶子包肉，“他还曾经把冻得硬邦邦的五花肉搭在炉子边上，说这样可以快点融化呢。”

“小孩子。”

林在范给自己倒酒，喝了半口又放下，像是想到什么似的突然笑起来，“每次说要吃烤肉的是他，总在一开始就被油花溅到的也是他。然后撒娇也好，软磨硬泡也好，自己就不愿意再动手了。也只有在这种时候，才能把平时不愿意叫的‘在范哥’叫得最甜。最后又变成我来给他烤。”

“哥明明也是自愿吧。” 

“太坏了。”林在范避开了学弟的揶揄，摇摇头，“这种级别，其实是公主啊，公主。”

“因为喜欢你才那样的。”对面的人抬起头，嘴角的笑一直没放下来，“Jackson哥是故意的呢。”

“想想也是。24小时，他有正经的时候吗。”

\--

有的。

连金有谦自己都觉得，那次的单方面偶遇未免太过巧合。

眼看着手机上的时间跳过十一点，室友的女朋友还没有离开的意思。两人在狭小的学生宿舍里腻歪着，气氛尴尬到难以忍受。受不了折磨的金有谦想透透气，然而宿舍楼下的小树林里竟然也还泛着情侣们零星的低语声。他索性绕道去了教学区，一个人懒懒的走着。夜晚的校园，尤其是小道，路旁的灯光总是布的又疏又暗，几乎是要等到脚尖即将埋进阴影里了，下一段路灯才像患上重感冒般拖着虚浮的脚步昏沉的迎上来，用疲乏的黄色光线照亮即将隐没在黑暗中的砖石路。

金有谦是在南区食堂旁那个偏僻的小操场上看见王嘉尔的。起初，他只隐约看见一个人影，抱着篮球坐在花坛边上动也不动。见那侧脸有些眼熟，他放轻脚步靠近了，在看清是王嘉尔后停了下来。他的这位向来看起来没有正经时候的学长，此刻正愣愣的瞪着前方，似乎想用目光洞穿这浓重夜色中一般人看不见的什么东西。金有谦往后缩了缩身子，轻而易举的与黑暗结成一队，同谋成为窥探者。

一只小猫蹿出来。金有谦立马认出了它，是那只裹着白棕纹路的花猫，常年盘踞在此，倚仗食堂的地理优势和好心学生的投喂而成为校内一景。林在范向来对猫科动物有种超乎想象的热情，连金有谦都知道，王嘉尔曾经被自己的男朋友拖来喂过这只传说中不怕人的猫咪。王嘉尔低头看了一眼绕着他小腿肚打转的猫，小动物抬起头，冲他叫了两下，声音细细的，绵软的，要是在平常，任谁听了都会忍不住抚摸两把那毛发柔软的背脊。但王嘉尔撇开了头，脸色在忽明忽暗的灯光下看不真切，金有谦想，他应该不是笑着的。猫儿并没打算走开，反而敏捷的蹿上台沿，大着胆子朝旁边的人凑过去，低头的时候，脑袋甚至蹭过他的短裤布料。王嘉尔站起来，抱着球走上篮球场。猫不再跟上去了，窝在原地抬起半个脑袋，不甚好奇看向这位态度冷淡的学生。篮球“砰”的砸上篮板，像是寂静的夜里轰出一声雷鸣。花猫被这响动吓得跳起来，露出尖牙对着空气响亮的喊了一句，随即转身跳进花坛，消失在低矮灌木的枝桠间了。

金有谦握着拳，背上竟然闷出一层薄汗，仿佛发现了什么不可告人的秘密。

\--

“在范哥觉得Jackson是什么样的人？”

酒过半巡，林在范的话头渐短时，金有谦突然发问。

失恋的学长眯起眼睛想了一会，慢吞吞的说：“很...吵，很黏人。一直在耳边叽叽喳喳的，一分钟都不能安静。”

“还有呢？”

“太会撒娇了。热情到让人觉得负担的程度。”

“仅此而已吗？”

他挑起一边眉毛，被追问的有些不耐烦。但金有谦并不准备让话题就这么溜过去，连手上的筷子也停下了。林在范觉得有些好笑。明明还是个乖学生的样子，整齐的头帘挡住大半眼睛，只有长睫毛从斩断的发尾间戳出来，随着眨眼时眼眶的开合上下扇动着，现在却不依不饶的看过来，不知道在向自己挑衅什么。

这目光让他觉得有些不舒服，林在范在椅子里换了个姿势，顿了一会儿才开口：“在我这里，他像个长不大的孩子，幼稚，冲动，又害怕孤独，所以——”他看着金有谦，一字一句的说：“有谦米的想法，我好像知道。只是，别想了，他没我不行。”

“是吗？”似乎是被答案说服，金有谦点点头，视线跟着收回来，嘴角却忍不住一丝笑，“那Jackson哥又为什么会离开呢？”

\--

金有谦没有计划过那场表白，他也不会傻到在这两人还在一起的时候去硬插一脚，何况，他还知道王嘉尔并不喜欢他，至少不是那种喜欢。但他当时只是一时置气，话便脱口而出了，又或者他在提问时脑子再清醒不过，只不过是仗着不懂事的弟弟的身份莽撞直言，凭空生出种即使说错也不会被责怪的自信。

“哥，你不觉得委屈吗？和林在范一起。”

王嘉尔放下啤酒瓶，转头看他的神色有些惊讶，好像这才在当晚第一次认真打量起听他牢骚了大半宿的学弟。之前的交谈都是废话居多，从吃饭运动睡眠，到家庭学业恋爱，金有谦在旁边有一搭没一搭的嗯嗯应答着，不时看看手机，仿佛并不把他的愁苦放进自己心里去。但这会儿，原本已经快要散场了，这位却突然正经起来。

“有谦为什么这么说呢？”他问。

王嘉尔说话时的咬字、轻重音和语调都和往常如出一辙，透露不出丁点情绪的偏差，这让对方没来由的更加沮丧。

明明不是这样的。

“这是哥想要的样子吗？在林在范眼里，王嘉尔永远都是暖乎乎的小太阳，可以亲近的，甚至是随意的，从来不会多想，也没有长过三天的烦恼。好像只需要他的一点点爱就能活的阳光又正直。”

“这样…不好吗？如果把一切都呈现的简单一点。”

金有谦忍不住皱起眉头：“可是有些事情就变成独自承担了。这些多出来的部分，他又能知道你多少？”

王嘉尔并不着急反驳，安安静静等他说完才开口：“如果是本来就与他无关的事情，知道了又能怎样。如果他不喜欢呢？有谦米，这里的问题其实是——我应该让他和我一起无端受罪吗？又或者，我真的愿意被林在范窥探到最真实想法吗？我需要吗？”

“即便如此，那哥又一定有必要把自己放得这么卑微吗？以致于让他觉得，你是离不开他的。”

对方愣了一下，再次笑起来，看上去相当真心实意：“但我确实离不开他啊。”

“不是，”被偷换掉概念的金有谦有些急了，不自觉拉高嗓门，“就这么喜欢吗？”

“嗯。”王嘉尔点头。

“我不行吗？”他最后还是问出了口，带着点死皮赖脸的味道。

“不行。”对方抬起双手揉揉他的脸颊，像要从花栗鼠的颊囊里挤出偷藏的小树莓，又像在抚慰失去糖果的孩子，金有谦想躲开这种被当做小朋友的待遇，反而被学长硬生生掰回了脸，声音里有鲜少对他表露的温柔，“但还是谢谢你。”

金有谦闷头不想说话，结果被敲了一下脑袋。

“听过这句话吗？——‘每个人都很孤独。在我们的一生中，遇到爱，遇到性，都不稀罕，稀罕的是遇到了解。’能遇上一个真心愿意去了解你的人是一件非常困难的事情。但我应该还挺幸运的——有谦米好像就是这样的人。”

室内灯光昏暗，王嘉尔平日眉眼中的热闹都被掩去了，原本鲜明的棱角在光影转换中显得柔和又模糊，眼前的人不安的抿起嘴唇，仿佛同时怀着欣喜和羞愧，悄然揭露出他的一角。金有谦心里的窝火倏然消退下去。

“算了，”他摇摇头，“我肚子饿了。Jackson哥请我吃夜宵吧。”

“嗯？”王嘉尔抬起半个脑袋看他，眉毛连带眼眶一起提起来，又恢复成熟悉的迷糊表情。

金有谦想，自己大概是有些怨恨林在范的。毕竟这世界上并没有太多人能让王嘉尔如此小心翼翼的收起带刺的那一面，只是因为纯粹的喜欢，就愿意去展示软弱，不断放低自己迎合对方。而林在范又有些不幸，在于他被动接受了对方给他的错觉——在这段感情关系里，他是占据主导地位的错觉，并且在这种毫不知情中，坐上了自以为挑剔者的位置。

但他又觉得，也好，至少金有谦能够知道的，林在范是再也没有机会知道了。

\--

他的本意是安慰，但话说出来却像只有自己才懂的小报复：“也许他根本不想走呢。分手的时候，Jackson哥也一定很伤心吧。”

林在范嗤笑一声：“是啊。他才是最难过的。”

王嘉尔在他怀里愣神，没什么表情的咬着下唇，兔牙在唇肉上咬出两道印，只有眼泪啪嗒啪嗒的往下掉。眼眶，鼻尖和耳廓都泛着潮红，额头上沁出细细的汗珠，向下滑落在鬓角上，整个人盈出一股湿润的水汽。林在范搂住他，贴在对方后背上的手心连隔着布料都觉得湿热。

“不想分手…”他勉强吐出一句话，尾音被不断涌上的流泪的欲望堵住，哽在喉咙里，简单四个字被生生断开，说的支离破碎。

可是明明是你来提分手的。

林在范苦笑着，抚着这人的后脑勺，轻轻问他：“那你留下，我们不要分开了，好不好。”

王嘉尔抬起头，眼泪还盛在泛着粉色的眼眶里，摇摇欲坠。他抿着嘴沉默两秒，最后还是摆了摆头，委屈又顺着刚溢出的泪水滑下来。

“不行…”他尽了全力在控制情绪，甚至为了阻止抽噎而开始憋气，但简直毫无成效。林在范觉得对方可能会窒息而死，他捏捏王嘉尔的耳朵尖，示意他呼吸。

“毕业之后...我还是想回去。”

这份“想”是到何种程度，林在范自己都判断不了。因为王嘉尔的悲伤这么真切，做出的决定却残酷果断，不留余地。最后只能长叹一口气。“好啊，分开吧。”他说。

林在范直到最后都没懂，王嘉尔怎么就能说走就走了。

“应该还是没那么喜欢我吧。”在脑子里转过千百遍的话，终于在酒过之后有勇气和别人分享，“如果真的想要在一起，总会有别的方法。就一定要离开韩国吗？”

“不是这样的。”金有谦反驳，却没有下文。

林在范向后仰躺，全身的重量压上椅背。醉意让人头脑昏沉，眩晕中又想起一些往事。

“太暖了，太甜了，太腻了。” 他突然发言，“这人曾经说，‘我先把我的双手放开，抱不抱我是你的事。’可是，又好像是他先放开手了。”

“王嘉尔是个骗子。是背叛者。”林在范做出总结陈词，高昂起来的情绪带着他情不自禁的从椅子上跃起来，“他把我们撇下了。”

“在范哥真的喝多了。”他扶住对方摇晃的身体。

不是这样的。金有谦重复着，但这次没有出声。

我宁愿你是更坚定，更骄傲，更自由。

林在范落回座位，带着最后一点不死心：“有谦，你说他还会回来吗？”

“应该不会了。”这次是实话。

金有谦仰头喝掉杯底最后一点啤酒。放的时间太长，气泡已经散掉了，变成一口黄汤。

-FIN-


End file.
